The mysterious ticking Noise
by Brighthalk
Summary: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!" Do not Flame me... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. R&R! Yes,  am aware how this was written, get over it. Co-written with Angry Hatter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

**Brighthalk**: I own nothing that isn't mine... So I now own Harry Potter!

_**Angry Hatter**_: Yay!

**Brighthalk**: Introducing the person/writer who helped me write this! Now, how to torture- I mean annoy him...

_**Angry Hatter: **_Do demo ii? :D

**Brighthalk**: You would say something in Japanese... But... Sadly, I do NOT own Harry...

_**Angry Hatte**_r: BUT! You do own Hazel, who IS Harry's twin. Close enough, right?

**Brighthalk**:...hmm...

_Hazel_: HEY!

_**Angry Hatter**_: *Laughs*

**Brighthalk**: I suppose... Hey, Angry Hatter?

_**Angry Hatter**_: Yeeeeeeeeeeeees?

**Brighthalk**: LOL... Why don't you and one of you OC's do the disclaimer... The real one, I mean? XD

_**Angry Hatter**_: Good Idea, but which one should I do it with? Requiem? Hershel? Ageha?

**Brighthalk:** How 'bout whoever got into this story?

_**Angry Hatter**_: Requiem then?

**Brighthalk**: Depends. Is she out of her Emo corner yet?

_**Angry Hatter**_: Nah, she's... cheered up...a little... maybe...

**Brighthalk**: LOL! Good luck with that... I bet the declaimer will cheer her up!

_**Angry Hatter**_: Right!

**Requiem:** Brighthalk and Angry Hatter own no-yah! *Bites her tongue*

**Angry Hatter**: You ok?

**Requiem:** I bwit may tongue... Ow...

**Angry Hatter**: LOL

**Requiem:** LOL?

**Angry Hatter**: Yeah, It means laugh out loud

**Requiem**: What? *Confused and slightly frantic*

**Angry Hatter**: *Sighs* Hogwarts really needs to catch you guys up with modern Technology.

**Requiem**: HUH?

**Angry Hatter**: Anyway, Brighthalk and I own nothing. Bye-Bye now. *Waves*

**Brighthalk:** Thanks guys! Just so everyone whom reads this knows, this was and idea I got from someone else, I just came up with the situation, and not even that is entirely mine, as I co-wrote this with my friend, Angry Hatter. So if you wanna read where I got this awesome and funny ides from, look up Crazy, by GreenandPurpleMonkeys! Okay, on with the enjoyable fun!

"Out loud"

'_In the paring journals everyone is using'_

*Emotions, Motions...*

Okay, before you ask or flame me or complain or whatever I am very aware of how this is written, and if you flame me... I swear... It won't end well. For you. DO NOT FLAME! In other words, sorry for any OOC-ness! Read on, not your thing? Don't read!

_**Cast: **_

Requiem: Angry Hatter's OC

Hazel: My OC

Harry: J.K Rowling owns

Snape: J.k Rowling

Fred and Gorge: Can't have one w/o the other : J.k Rowling

Ron: J.K Rowling

_Just After lunch..._

**Snape:** *Walking toward the Quidditch pitch* *Slytherins, Ravenclaws and a few Gryffindor's and a few Hufflepuffs follow behind him. They Do Not look happy* *Snape's hair is gold and red. Draco's is gold and red, also. The Gryffindor's support assorted colors, mostly sliver...* "Who is responsible for the trouble in the Great hall?"

**Requiem and Ron**: *Standing on pitch.* *Point to where redhead twins were*

**Snape**: "There's no one there." *Glares*

**Ron**: "Oh Come on!"

**Requiem**: *Eyes go big* ... *Bursts into tears and begins to run around frantically* "It wasn't meeeeee!"

**Fred and Gorge:** *Appear* "Why, hello professor. How are you this fine day? We like what you've done with you hair, professor."

**Snape:** *Glares*

**Ron**: "I was those two!"

**Requiem:** *Still running around in tears*

**Fred**: *Ignoring Snape* "Re? Are you okay?"

**Requiem: "**It wasn't my fault!"

**Ron: ***At Fred and Gorge* "It's yall's fault she's like that..."

**Gorge**: "Oh, well. Draco? Why is your hair two different colors?"

**Fred**: *Pulls out parchment and Quill* "Results!" * Begins to write frantically, smirking*

**Requiem**: *done with her crying fit* "Hmmm?" *Standing on her toes, looking over Fred's shoulder at what he's writing.*

**Fred:** "Wait until the twins and Jordan hear about this!"

**Requiem: "**Jordan?"

**Gorge:** Lee Jordan. _**(A/N: Brighthalk: Sorry! I forgot his 1st for a second! **_**XD**_**)**_

**Requiem **: "I... See..."

**Snape**: "Whose fault was the Prank! You know what? Never mind! You _all _ have Detention at six! Tell the Potters to come also, I know they were apart of this somehow!"

**Requiem**: "D-D-Detention?" *Breaks out into tears again.* "I'm so sorry!"

**Ron **: *Sweat drops*

**Fred and Gorge**: *Grumbles* "Later guys..."

**Ron**: "See ya in detention, then..." *Sulks* "Come on requiem, let's go tell Harry and Hazel."

**Requiem**: "Oh..."

_(A/N: Scene skip! ;) Just before Detention!)

**Harry and Hazel:** "I don't see why we have to go... We weren't even there!"

**Ron:** Well, it wasn't our fault, and Requiem and I still had to come. Plus Snape just doesn't like us."

**Requiem:**" *sitting in Emo corner*

**Hazel:** "Is she okay...?"

**Harry**: "I hope so..." *Watches Requiem in her emo corner*

**Ron**: "I don't think she handles these types of situations well..."

**Hazel: ***shrugs* "It's time for detention. It's almost six."

**Requiem**: *comes out of Emo corner* "Hey guys, where are the twins?"

**Harry: ***groan* "Who cares? Were going to be late!"

**Requiem: "**... So, what now?..."

**Harry and Hazel: "**We leave without them!" *Harry grabs Ron and Hazel grabs Requiem* *They drag them to detention*

_(A/N: look! Look! Another time skip! To Detention!)

_This is the what the notes in the enchanted notebook look like..._

"_This is out loud and in the notebook"_

_**Action in notebook**_

**Requiem: ***Sitting at able hanging her head*

**Harry and Hazel: **Passing notes in enchanted notebook, looking like their doing homework or and essay*

**Hazel: **_I don't think Re is okay._

**Harry: **_At least she's not in an Emo corner!_

**Ron: ***bored_*_

**Requiem: ***Still hanging her head*

**Hazel: **_We should enchant a notebook for Ron._

**Harry: ***Does so*

**BOTH: **_HI RON!_

**Ron: ***Jumps slightly* _Hi... **sigh** I hate detention._

**Harry: **First person to ever sigh in a notebook...

**Hazel: **Cool!

**Ron: ****Sarcastic** I've accomplished something, yay!

**Hazel: **Where are your brothers?

**Harry: **Why aren't they.. Enjoying... Snape's... Company... With us?

**Ron: **Don't know.

**Hazel: ***looks up* _Where did Snape go?_

**Ron: **_Probably trying to find some way to get the pink out of his hair._

**Harry**:_ He'll only make it worse._

**Hazel: **_**Snicker**_

**Ron**_: Hey, harry, why don't you have a quidditch match tomorrow?_

**Harry: **_Uh..._

**Hazel: **_**Groan** We're screwed_

**Ron: **_Let's let requiem in on the conversation. **does so** Hey Re._

**Requiem: **_Hey..._

**Harry: **_YAY! Re!_

**Hazel: **_Oh crap! Look at Snape! His hair and face! Oh, Merlin!_

*** Snape walks into the room. His hair is now several different colors and still changing, never sticking to one color long. His face is pink... HOT NEON PINK!***

**Requiem: ***Sees Snape and covers her mouth before she can laugh*

**Ron:** *Does the same, but laughs mentally*

**Harry: **_He looks really mad... Um.. Should we y'know-_

**Hazel: **_**cuts harry off** Okay, I have the best idea ever! do you guys remember the Harry Potter Mysterious ticking noise?_

**Harry: **_Yes._

**Requiem:**_... yeah..._

**Ron: ***Nods, but just barely*

**Harry and Hazel: **_Awesome!_

**Fred and Gorge: **_We're in_**.**

**Everyone (But Fred and Gorge): **_"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!"_

**Snape: **_**"**_QUIET!"

**Requiem:***cowers down in her chair.*

**Hazel: **_Okay, that was smart of us. And on second thought, I really don't Want to know where you two have been. Anyway, Fred, you can do Voldie. Requiem, You do Hermione. Harry will do himself, I'm doing Dumbledore. Ron can be himself also. Gorge, you get to do Snape. Did I miss anyone?_

**Ron:** _No, I think you got everyone._

**Hazel:** _Good. Gorge, We have the beat, remember what to do?_*Gorge nods* _Good. Remember ignore Snape, whatever you do!_

(A/N: If you've never seen the video, stop here and skip down to the ending or go watch the video and come back!)

**Gorge:** *appears in front of Snape's desk* "Hmmm... What is that mysterious ticking noise?" *Looks around* "Not over here not over there... It's kind of catchy... Snape, Snape, Severus Snape. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." *Keeps going*

**Hazel:** *Pops up beside him* "Dumbledore!" (After every Severus Snape)

_***They do this twice before Ron appears behind hazel.***_

**Ron:** *High pitched and off beat.* "Ron, Ron, Ron Weasly!"

_*** they all do this three times before Requiem joins in from her desk.***_

**Requiem:** Very off beat and kind of depressingly* "Hermione. Hermione!"

_*** Requiem says her part three times then twice fast. Harry jumps up beside Snape and watches everyone for a second***_

**Harry:** "Harry Potter Uh! Harry Potter, Harry Potter Yeah!"

_***Repeated five times before everyone but harry and Snape stop_

**Gorge and Harry:** *Turn to each other* "Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry! Snape! Harry!" (Fast and Loud)

**Hazel:** *Pops up between them, grinning* "Dumble~dore!"

**Requiem**: Behind them* "Her~mione!"

_***Everyone begins to sing again***_

Everyone: "Singin' our song all day long at Hogwarts!"

Ron: "I've found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"

Everyone: "YAY~!"

******BOOM******

**Gorge**: Pops up in front of Snape's desk* "Mohahahahaha!" *Taps wand on Snape's desk* "Voldemort Voldemort oh~ Voldie, Voldie Voldemort!"

**Requiem: "**Well, that was fun!" * has perked up a little*

**Snape:** *Glaring at them while a dark cloud looms over his head*

**Hazel:** *Turns to Snape* "Is detention over, Professor?" *Brightly and hyper*

**Snape:** "Just go and let me be in peace!"

**Everyone**: "YAY!"

End note:

Hazel: When do we get to do that again?

Brighthalk: I was-

Snape: Never

Angry Hatter: Add to the end note if you want to and make any changes you think necessary, then email back to me and I will proof read and publish ;p!


	2. not a chapter

Hello to the people that help keep our site awesome!

Myself, along with many, love fanfiction and have been writing and/or posting for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

I've read stories that had 40 and 50 chapters that have been or will be removed because of this act. Please, add the MA rating, or give them time to recover and move their stories to another site, it would be unfair to writers and their readers to just remove these stories.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

Flames of the Goddess224

Brighthalk

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Come on guys, it would be horrible to lose possible and up from hundreds of stories, please repost this with your pen name/s and such on it. I, for one really don't want to lose all the stories that writers have worked so hard on!


	3. also not a chapter

To my readers~

I'm so sorry! I know, I'm really bad about updating, but things around me have been hetic! You can ask anyone who knows me… (If you do know, that is, otherwise you'll have to take my word for it).

I know, anyone reading this wanted a new chapter, but I'm here to say, "Don't give up on me just yet!"

You may however, choose to do that after reading this…

I'm not going to be able to update until sometime mid August… I may sneak and update from another computer, but I'm moving and I won't have wifi or internet for that matter…

Plus, to make the blow worse, I have news on all my fics, so match to which ever one your reading off of and take your pick!

Seeing Double

This fic will be on hold until futhur notice, it's really not going the way I wanted. So, While I'm away from the internet, I'm going to revise and repost ASAP! The fic will be up to date NO LATER then August 28th.

Silver Minx

This fic, is the one I'm not sure about. Most likely I will be going back through it, this time with the help of a beta, if anyone notice I really need some help on that account! What I'm worried about is the fact it kinda seems to wander, you know? So, I'm going to try to fix it, I hope…

It will also be fixed no later August 28th.

Stopped By A Cop

Well, it's been forever since I updated this… Sorry! ^_^; But, I just kinda lost the idea, you know? I've got a plot outline and ready, but no matter how I write out the next chapter and stare at it, it just dosen't feel right. Most likely I will take this down and repost… If not, I'm just going to fix the chapter themselves…

The Mysterious Ticking Noise

First off let me say.

I KNOW WHAT THIS FIC IS! I EVEN HAVE A WARNING. DO NOT READ, IT SAYS. I KNOW HOW IT'S WRITTEN AND WHAT IT'S ABOUT. I ALSO KNOW WHERE I GOT THE IDEA.

There, not that, that's out of my system, there's really not much I can do to fix the fic. That's that way we wrote it. It was written as and RP (Roleplay) between a friend and I.

To the person who told me whom the PPP belonged to, thanks. I looked and I couldn't find it. I now that the song belongs to him.

The Gate

There's not I can do "fix" this fic. It's pretty much finished. All I'll do to it is add a one shot here and there. So, if you don't like it? **_Get over it!_**

So, anyone ready to kill the Author yet? I know I would be. But, like I said, everything will be fixed and up and stuff soon. If I can't get my hands on a computer I write on good old fashioned paper. I'll try to start the revision and such before the 8th (my official moving date), but if I can't I will as soon as I get moved and settled.

Sorry again, readers!

Hoping you forgive and keep reading,

Brighthalk


End file.
